


【尊礼】还没想好名字的也没有写完的去年的室长生贺

by SunClementine



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunClementine/pseuds/SunClementine





	【尊礼】还没想好名字的也没有写完的去年的室长生贺

二十三岁那年，周防尊开始做梦。虽然这个说法不准确，好像过往为王的四年里他没有夜夜从满是火海的噩梦里惊醒，但周防尊却觉得那并不能称为他的梦，那是石板的警告与诱惑，是他对毁灭的恐惧与追求，是宿命。

当他再次踏上梦境里被火焰炙烤过的焦灼大地，扑面而来的咸湿海风让他就立刻意识到自己在做梦。于是他循着风吹来的方向一路走去，映入眼帘的是一大片湛蓝的海水，海水掩盖了所有他在这片土地上肆意使用能力后的罪证，清凉得让他想起年少时曾酣畅游过的那个地方。

他想也没想就跃入海中，海水灌入肺中的窒息感真实得让他欣喜若狂，这是他一个人的梦境，为他独有，除了他，没有人知道不凭王力仅用身体就撕开一片蓝色的感觉。身体越来越沉重，他却毫不挣扎地沉入海底，任凭光亮在自己眼前消失。

周防尊醒来的时候，宗像礼司正穿戴整齐地坐在他腰间，成年男人的重量全部压在身上的感觉并不好受，至少他终于知道梦中突如其来的腰快断掉的疼痛是从哪来的了。他从鼻腔中哼出一声，拍拍宗像性感的臀部——一如既往的好手感——示意对方赶紧从自己身上下来。

“阁下喝了几杯便醉倒睡着，酒量下降了呢。”宗像礼司向后退了退身体，选择压住周防尊的大腿，他伸出手掐了一把周防尊的性/器根部，力度之狠让对方彻底清醒过来。“希望阁下这里的本事没有下降。”周防尊后知后觉地意识到自己早就下半身光裸，而周围环境俗气的颜色彰显着自己正身处爱情宾馆的事实。

啊对，眼镜日，这个日子宗像曾经叨叨了很久，于是九月三十号晚上去了他们常偶遇的酒吧，果不其然碰到对方。几杯威士忌配着几句惯用的讽刺对方的话语下肚，某些方面的兴致也上了头。本来是要开房做爱，结果不知怎的自己脑袋一沾床便觉得昏昏沉沉，好像酒精加倍作用让他立刻醉得意识模糊，很快便进入梦乡。

宗像的脸果然很臭，他想。任谁性对象在开始前冷漠地睡去简直是对自己魅力的否定，即使向来冷静的宗像对上周防尊这种行为也不想给他好脸色，尽管对方只是对他反常的行为感到好笑。“阁下似乎很累啊。”宗像似笑非笑地盯着他，。在之前给他一下好受后握住了他的东西，安慰似的上下来回摩挲，手法没有技巧可言，仅仅是通过摩擦制造快感，但即使是这样不得要领的抚慰却也让周防尊坚挺起来；对着宗像，无论怎样都可以。

“宗像。”周防尊发出欲求不满的喟叹，他扭动着强劲有力的腰肢，企图变换角度让对方刺激到自己最有感觉的地方，又像是控诉对方的手活根本不到位。但是宗像礼司偏要跟他对着干，不愿给他痛快，两人像捉迷藏似的在周防尊的那根玩意儿上你追我躲。周防尊对此相当不满，逮住空档便要一跃而起将宗像反压身下，而宗像却比他速度更快，压住他的大腿的同时给了他一肘，用一边肩把他重新摁回床铺里。

“别动。”宗像礼司的声音里警告意味十足。周防尊立刻明白对方是在对自己将他丢下自顾自的睡去施以惩罚，他让这个平日里占主导地位的男人今天被动承受他的一切，就像把想要肆意狂奔的野兽锁在笼里；他太了解周防尊，知道怎么做最能激怒野兽。

被压制着不能起身的周防尊自然不会甘于现状，宗像礼司刺激着他的欲望，他毫不犹豫地伸出手掐住宗像胸前的凸起，一点也不留情地扯拽。宗像礼司疼的“嘶”了一声，但很快咽了回去。他的反击是用修长的手灵活地在铃口处挖动一下后便滑到根部，食指和中指紧紧圈住根部大半，剩下三根手指肆意玩弄两个圆润的球部。这是哪里学的新花样！周防尊有些郁闷地一口咬上宗像的喉结，被拿捏住致命部位的男人手上更加肆无忌惮，周防尊用虎齿磨了那块细嫩的皮肤，留下小小的血痕。宗像喜欢被自己粗暴的对待，他想，因为渗出血丝的那刻他清楚地感觉宗像那里直接隔着裤子抵住了自己的大腿，没有得到抚慰的那颗乳头以肉眼可见的速度硬了、红了，挺立在雪白的胸膛上。

“我要干你，宗像。”周防尊哑着嗓子威胁着这具变得淫荡的身体的主人，宗像礼司微微一笑，在他心脏处的肌肉上狠咬了一口，周防尊扭曲了一下面部，看着他褪下牛仔裤。宗像礼司今天没有穿制服，他穿了一件写满红色M字母的衬衣和怎样看都是周防尊品味的破洞牛仔裤，正所谓直男审美，简直不敢让人相信他就是设计出S4制服的人。但周防尊却颇有兴致，他很喜欢看宗像这么瞎穿衣服。宗像很漂亮，有这张漂亮脸蛋撑着穿成什么样都无所谓，而且他对自己的漂亮显然有这个自信，周防尊相当迷恋他这股几乎与生俱来毫不动摇的自信劲儿，简直能对此使情欲更加高涨。

他还在对宗像的穿着想入非非，对方湿润紧致的入口却已经包裹了上来，死死咬住他的龟头，让它四面无路可逃除了深入别无选择。周防尊眼神暗了暗，卯足了劲挺腰一顶。甬道并不是干涩地完全动不了，而是很大方地就把周防尊的阴茎完整吞下，他甚至没有太费劲便顶到了宗像的前列腺点。

宗像在自己醒之前给他自己扩张过。意识到这一点的周防尊喉头一紧，在他还沉溺在梦中的海水中时，对方就这么大大方方地坐在自己腰上，对着自己熟睡的脸和尚未苏醒的性器，用他自己的手指搅动内壁，拓开后庭，用他自己喜欢的方式刮过敏感带，自己来到高潮，靠后面射了出来。

把他丢下一个人高潮，这是周防尊不能原谅的。他趁宗像礼司被突然顶中敏感点后沉浸在快感里无法自拔时迅速起身，牢牢地将宗像锁在身下，这场惩罚里的施惩者与受惩者如此轻易便转换了地位。宗像礼司还措手不及，周防尊便抽了出来，泛着情欲的粉色内壁被翻出了一点，还没来得及复位，周防便又狠狠捅进宗像的身体，就像在梦里撕开那片蓝色一样。

他粗暴地动了起来，如打桩机般快速抽动着腰身，把宗像死命摁在自己的刀刃上，让自己能进得更深。宗像礼司被干地连一句完整的呻吟都没有，但他也没有就这样放任自己随波逐流，这个刚刚吃了亏的男人开始了他的第二轮进攻。他极富技巧地配合着周防的进出收紧甬道，逼得周防尊在狭小的甬道又生生涨大一圈，破碎的呻吟被叫地更加低哑性感，周防尊想不明白为什么这个男人平日唱歌总是五音不全却偏偏特别会叫床。


End file.
